Canta una canción
by Luka-sama
Summary: Marinette quiere dormir esa mañana, pero Luka y Aria quieren cantar una canción.


_Luka cásate con Marinette, si no ven conmigo xD_

 _Ladybug No me pertenece._

 **Canta una canción**

Marinette despertó ese día por el insistente sonido de los pájaros en la ventana de su habitación, ella gruño molesta a las hermosas aves que no le dejaban dormir unas cuantas horas más o minutos, lo que fuera, pero ella quería seguir durmiendo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de regresar a dormir, el sonido de su teléfono sonando la hizo saltar en la cama furiosa.

Ya no dormiría.

El mundo se podía ir a la mierda.

Vio de reojo los mensajes de Alya, sin querer responderlos ya que su amiga sabía lo mucho que amaba dormir un domingo.

Como buen ama de casa que ama dormir, dejo la ropa sucia (más tarde la lavaría) fue a la cocina donde empezó a preparar café con un bostezo en el medio.

Estaba trabajando últimamente en un proyecto para la temporada de Otoño, así que había terminado trabajando horas extra en su estudio, ignorando los apuros de su jefe y a veces sin comer bien. Este era su primer día de verdadero descanso en tres semanas, así que pensaba aprovecharlo, lo que pudiera.

Tomo asiento en el sofá de su hogar, casi durmiéndose con las caricaturas mañaneras de un domingo en la mañana.

Aún estaba cansada.

El café era una estafa que no funcionaba.

Coloco la taza de café en la mesa al lado del sofá, viendo las caricaturas de forma hipnótica, hasta que el sueño logro llevarla de regreso. En medio de un sueño lleno de dulces, donde ella bailaba entre lluvia de chocolate, una sonrisa tonta inundo su rostro, tenía tanto antojo de algo dulce, que casi sentía que podía comer lo que quisiera.

Un hermoso sueño.

Dulces.

De todos los sabores.

Tomo unas gomitas del suelo, sabor sandia que comenzó a saborear con una sonrisa algo torpe.

Para su desgracia el hermoso sueño, comenzó a desaparecer, cayendo ella lejos de la comida.

—¡SANDIA!—chillo mientras despertaba de golpe, aun con el sabor de las gomitas en su mente.

Volteo a ver en todas direcciones confundida de haber sido despertada nuevamente, en esta ocasión unos ojos celestes estaban viéndola, con algo que detecto rápidamente como burla. Gruño antes de tomar la almohada a su lado, para tirarla con fuerza contra el tipo que se burlaba de ella.

Este soltó una risita.

—No he dicho nada—se defiende Luka alzando las manos, sin ocultar la risa divertida de sus labios.

Lo fulmina con la mirada.

—No es necesario—reclama antes de bostezar un poco y ponerse de pie.

Ve el reloj de pared, notando que apenas ha podido dormir una media hora más, pero esa media hora parece darle las energías que le faltaban. Estirándose un poco, ignorando la risa mal disimulada de Luka, va en dirección a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Este pasa a su lado, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla que la hace suspirar.

Era imposible enojarse con ese tipo.

Luka había cambiado con los años, volviéndose algo más alto, un poco más musculoso y lleno de tatuajes en sus brazos. Según sus fans en medio de las revistas, eso lo hacía más atractivo, según Marinette su esposa, lo que le hacía atractivo era esa sonrisa libre de maldad, que solamente demostraba que a pesar de los años seguía siendo el adolecente juguetón y torpe de palabras que conoció alguna vez.

Después de hacer un rápido desayuno y de poner la mesa, ya que era su turno, debido a que Luka había cocinado toda la semana pasada por su trabajo, llamo para comer.

Aun así nadie vino.

Rodando los ojos y acomodando su cabello, algo más largo con los años y por falta de tiempo de ir a un estilista, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de su hogar. Una suave melodía inundo el lugar mientras se acercaba, comprendiendo porque nadie le había escuchado hasta el momento.

Al entrar a la habitación contiguo a la suya, no fue notada por los que se encontraban dentro.

Luka había tomado la pequeña guitarra rosada que le había regalado el año pasado a su hija, mientras esta con un micrófono de juguete, cantaba la canción que su padre estaba tocando, uno de sus últimos éxitos. Mientras Luka estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación rosada, su pequeña hija Aria, con el cabello azulado como ella y los ojos de su padre, estaba dando vueltas con su vestido amarillo mientras seguía cantando.

Sonrió tiernamente al ver que Luka estaba aprovechando sus vacaciones al máximo, lejos de giras, de entrevistas y anuncios, para pasar tiempo con su hija.

Solo quedaban dos días más la otra semana y ella también seria libre por unos días.

—¡MAMÁ!—chillo Aria saltando a sus brazos de forma rápida.

Demostrando que tener cinco años, la convertía en una bola de energía andante.

A pesar de que Luka era un músico y ella una diseñadora, Aria en realidad le gustaban más los deportes, siempre destacando por destrezas físicas en clase, pero también le gustaba cantar música con su padre, como dibujar con ella.

Era su pequeño conjunto de todo.

Una mezcla de ambos.

Su querida Aria.

—Los llame para desayunar, pero veo que estaban muy ocupados—habla entregándole a Luka la niña, quien rápidamente se subió en su espalda como un pequeño mono.

Los dos se rieron, risas similares, que le hacían retumbar su interior.

—Vamos a cantar una canción mamá—pedía Aria mientras Luka la abrazaba por la espalda.

—Yeah Ma-Ma-Marinette—se burlaba Luka en su oído con suavidad.

Ignoro los escalofríos que siempre sentía a su lado, comenzando a caminar los tres para su desayuno familiar, lleno de risas, canciones improvisadas y actos divertidos entre padre e hija.

En cambio ella solo suspiraba, esperando que Alya en verdad hiciera la fantástica fiesta de cumpleaños que le había prometido a su hijo, para que Aria se divirtiera con este.

Comenzó a comer su segunda ración de desayuno, cuando tanto Luka como Aria se vieron divertidos.

—Mamá ahora come demasiado—

—Tu pequeño hermano la pone de mal humor y con hambre—

Rodo los ojos a los dos, ignorando que era el desayuno y demasiado pronto para comenzar a comer helados. Mientras veía de reojo a los dos reír, acaricio su vientre pensando que en unos meses, su hogar solo se volvería más ruidoso.

Pero entre ese ruido.

Todo parecía una canción al lado de su familia.

Una canción que era su favorita.

 **Fin**

 _La niña tiene nombre de Aria, ya que la autora del Fan art (según me comentaron por ahí) le puso así de nombre a la niña._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
